


aerials

by arolyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2017 EDIT: BROKEN ENGLISH UGH, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, my obsession with astronomy is strong, why do i compare everything to stars and galaxies w hy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arolyth/pseuds/arolyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared at the dark blue sky, completely overlooking all the bright spots when one of them reached out to him. And the boy would take the hand, the boy would and the boy will. Sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aerials

The golden hues shining bright, just like the sun setting in the warm afternoon, sky painted with bright reds and pinks, a slightly dimmer yellow, Akaashi realised that those eyes held more than the ability to see and observe, they were more than just one pair everyone had. They were cozy like the usual evening tea, preferably with the flavor of forest fruits or cinnamon, but overflowing with uncontrollable energy, maybe a hint of confusion hiding in the far coners where all the colors met their end. He was almost sure that everything stopped the moment he set his own, bland, dark eyes upon the other's, but the shocked 'Are you alright?!' convinced him otherwise.

After that, all Akaashi could hear were the boy's apologies and excuses for bumping into him and causing the fall (nothing serious, maybe a little burn where their bodies touched for the shortest second) but there was so much more he could see. White colored hair with black stripes styled up and back with, as he noticed after the guy ran his hand through it, not a ton of hairgel. Impressive, Akaashi thought to himself, curious about he boy's name. He said that part out loud.

Finding out that his name was this very unusual mishmash of things that put together barely sounded like one, he honestly wasn't all that surprised. Bokuto himself was not a clear, tidy picture or a painting with colors well combined together, Akaashi found out after spending the rest of his day with him in his favorite café, because who would decline an offer like that. He was more like summer. Bright clothes and bikinis, tanned skins running on the beach and swimming, splashing in the water, not the ones lying in a shade reading a book or staying at home, no. Those were more like Akaashi. Finding out that he might've met his total opposite, personality-wise, was somewhat exciting in a way he wasn't familiar with. He came to the conclusion that Bokuto put too much sugar in his coffee as a prank while he went to the bathroom and maybe, just maybe he was right.

 

_I never knew that all I really needed wasn't confidence, it was light. But the kind of light that nobody but him could switch on._

 

If he took a moment and thought about the reason why he invited the absolute stranger he was out with only once over (who denied it the first time, the second hesitated and the third agreed), he'd find out that it was the never ending void in Akaashi's eyes and his mind and the darkness of his hair curling up perfectly on his pale skin on the back of his neck that attracted Bokuto to him. But the train of thought was just about to reach the second station when the whistle let out a ringing tone and made it stand on it's current location, waiting for approval to let the adventure continue.

The train waited precisely two hours, fourteen minutes and fifty-three seconds until cold water splashed over Bokuto's head, trying to think again, but falling asleep before reaching the final station. The passengers didn't know that they'll be trapped in the train for a long, long time.

It felt almost like nothing; all the seemingly meaningless nights spent at each other's houses, Bokuto acting like they were best friends for life who knew eachother like the Earth knows it's Moon, for as long as they can remember, completely overlooking the fact that they met barely one month ago by a very cliché accident. If you want the numbers, it took two weeks and three days until Akaashi knew almost everything about Bokuto, including his whole family tree or how often he dances around his apartment without the stereo on. On the other hand, poor Bokuto found out almost nothing about his new friend, desperate to know more. He was like a teenage girl obsessed about a band, trying to find the weirdest facts about the boy he liked the most, completely overlooking the basics like his age. So when Bokuto stopped asking questions like "How often do you pee sitting down?" and asked how old is he, the shock in his eyes was just as visible as the sun on a clear blue sky; you couldn't look, because it was too bright. And at that time, it meant horribly amusing, Akaashi just had to look away and chuckle before he nodded in response to a shocked "You're one year younger than me?"

 

_He made me feel light. Both shining and almost weightless._

 

Sometimes hugs worked and sometimes they didn't, but Bokuto figured out that this would need more thought than that. Was there even a case when they could work with Akaashi? Maybe there was, if he was madly in love with Bokuto. Who said that he isn't though? Akaashi was always a very good liar. At least for the five months they were friends Bokuto couldn't guess a single time if he was lying or telling the truth. So what if he just asked?

"Akaashi, can I give you a hug?" The sentence dropped on the space between them, the one that Bokuto was waiting for holding a controller, looking focused on the game. Expecting a straightforward yes with no hesitation was similar to expecting a good grade out of a Icelandic exam; he didn't even know how to say hi in Icelandic. But there was hope, just like the hope in the kind of tests where they give you options to choose from and you just guess and circle what makes the most sense in your head. But what if no option made sense? What if all of them did? And just how many options were even there?

Bokuto could hear a slight sigh, probably Akaashi's property. "What's with that question?" Expected. The answer to questions, maybe replies like these was so hard to think up, maybe because it was Akaashi, maybe because it was Bokuto, probably the latter. Nodding wouldn't do the trick, and time was running tick by tick, their time was running out. Slowly, but surely, the pressure was piling up and it would kill Bokuto sometime, but not here, not now, not in the state he's in. He's still healthy, only a little wound peeking under his skin, and he wondered if he should let it grow.

Jerking his shoulders proved to be a good response.

 

_All I wanted was a place I could call home. I didn't expect that I'd find a person instead._

 

A few goodbye kisses exchanged just a minute ago were the proof that Akaashi has fallen deep into the pit that one would call aimless love; he wasn't aware that he fell. It all felt more like flying, like his wings finally grew to full size and he could rise up, not again, but the first time. How amazing, but when you turned the page, stress and anxiety were waiting to jump out and drown you in the ocean you wanted to fly over, and that isn't amazing at all.

If you potentially tore out the page, you'd get rid of the insecurities creeping under your bed late at night, maybe early in the morning. But you'd have to start a new page, maybe a whole new book, build everything again from the start. Even if there was little to rebuild, it would still take time.

And that's what Akaashi chose to do. He chose to bump into Bokuto one more time.

  


_As I stared up at the stars and galaxies, one came down there, down to help me, raise me up and introduce me as one of them, as one of his kind._

  


───────────────────────

  


"Keiji! Hi--"

"Bokuto. I need to discuss things with you."

"Now? Come in."

"I, um, sorry that this is so sudden."

"Don't worry, make yourself at home."

"Yeah, I'd like to do that. Koutarou..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Would you mind having a roommate?"

  


───────────────────────

  


Of course he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeh i wrote something again-- kinda rushed the ending but! i might write a sequel?? i need to get in a good mood though bc i don't want to destroy bokuaka with death or bullies you feel me  
> i was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QTf1Dc39yU) and now you know where the title's from  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
